It's You
by darkangel0718
Summary: John Cena have a simple life with his bestfriend Randy, Randy has a girlfriend Trish and of course WWE. What will happend if Maria come to his life? JohnxMaria, MattxTrish
1. Chapter 1

**It's you**

**Summary: **John Cena has a simple life with his best friend Randy, Randy's girlfriend Trish and of course WWE. What will happen if Maria comes to his life? JohnxMaria

**Chapter 1**: _My Protector and My Lover_

**Diva search 2004 **

Randy come out and go to the ring to introduced the three remaining diva. They are Pat, Kelly and Maria. The first one to come out is Pat then Kelly. The last one is Maria. Everybody stared at her because of her beautiful body and face. After that, "The King" said who won. It was Maria.

It's done. All the superstars went to there hotel. (The Smackdown superstars were also there.) Maria found a new friend it was Trish. They went to Randy's room so that Trish will see her boyfriend. Maria knocks at the door. Randy opens it.

"Hey! Baby" Randy said nicely

"Hi"

"Hi Maria"

"Hi" Maria smiled

"Randy I need more wine and food. I will be the one to cook." The man shouted

"Who is that?" Trish asked

"John"

They both came in.

"Hey John" Trish said

"Ouch"

"What happened?" Randy was shocked

"I think I cut my finger" John put a smiled

"Can I cure it?" Maria asked

"S…………….ure"

Cena looked at Maria while she cured his wound. "It done" Maria smiled at him. Cena felt complete. "Hn"

"By the way John this is Maria newly win diva. Maria this is John the WWE champion in Raw" Randy introduced

"Hi thank you for curing my wound"

"It's okay" Maria smiled

"Let's drink" Trish said

"Good idea" John said happily

**Monday Night Raw 2004**

For the main event, Maria and Trish team up to defeat Torrie and Candice. They win. At the back stage, they both celebrate when………

"Ouch…" When Maria look at the person who bump her she saw John.

"John…?" Trish said

"Trish………….Maria sorry for that"

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked

"I am the new champion here"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" They both said

The three went to there hotel.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams" John said with a smile.

Maria and Trish went in. they both take a bath and go to sleep.

"Maria! Are you still awake?"

"Yup can't sleep"

"Me too"

"Ria"

"Yeah"

"You known there's a meaning when John look at you"

"Hn"

"I think he likes you"

Maria didn't say anything.

"Do you like her to?"

"I think so"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy entered.

Monday Night Raw 2005

Cena will have to deafeat Edge and to defend the WWE championship belt .Of course Edge's partner is Lita.

This is my first Fanfic….. hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: THE JOYS OF LIVING**

_/ Thoughts /_

_(Author's Notes)_

_O.C._

_Sam and Jess- brother and sister of JOHN CENA_

_(I am sorry if it takes to long for me to finish this fanfic)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday Night Raw 2005

Cena will have to defeat Edge and to defend the WWE champion belt. Of course Edge uses Lita to find a partner. Luckily they can't. _(Poor Edge and Lita) _

It's time for our main event. Edge and Lita went to the ring. When Cena's music played, all the people stand up in surprise. They saw Maria with Cena.

At first Lita use her body to distract the referee _(Lita is a slut)_ but Maria pull her feet off the ring. Edge saw it and hit her. When he goes back to the ring, Cena hit him. _(STFU)_ Edge tap out and Cena won. Cena look for Maria. When he saw her lying on the floor, he gets the belt. Then run toward her.

"Are you okay?" Cena asked her. "What do you feel?" Maria sits up and put her left arm to Cena's neck. "I'm okay"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish was the new superstar to enter Smackdown. So the General Manger of Raw decides to put a Royal Rumble for the new women's championship belt. Luckily Maria won. _(Sorry Trish's Fan)_

All the diva especially Candice _(Candice love Cena)_ was jealous because Maria have her belt, her fame and especially her boy.

At the backstage, Maria goes to Cena's locker room to tell the good news. Cena is the closest friend of Maria in Raw. She knocks at the door.

"Come in" Cena's shouted

Maria came in

"John" she sound tired

"Yo! Maria" John smiled

"Look" she showed the belt. "I win"

"Nice. New champ"

"It's all because of you. You trained me"

"It's okay! Come let's celebrate. My treat"

"Okay! I will just chance my dress"

_/It's time for me to confess my feelings to her/_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both go to a high-class restaurant. They order and eat. _/It's time/_

"Maria"

"Yup"

"You know..." Maria's phone rang

"Excuse me"

"Ok"

"Hi…what ok I'll go there" Maria put down the phone

"Sorry John but Trish needs me"

"Why?"

"Randy broke up with her"

"Ok" John wear a fake smiled

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hotel, Trish was crying. When she saw Maria, she hugs her. "It's okay Trish. Randy's lost not yours. Just sleep"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy found a new girl. It's was Melina. _(I totally hate Melina)._ Trish was dating Matt Hardy. _(My sister loves Matt). (Trish came back to Raw)._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cena's locker room

Maria's phone rang

"John! Trish-"

"Needs you"

"How did you know?"

"Trish…Trish..Randy..Randy…You always care about them" John shouted

"John, don't shouted. What's wrong with you?"

"YOU"

"Me"

Cena sit on the chair and cover his face.

"Cena..John" Maria comes to Cena. "Sorry"

"I am the one who's always being here for you. Cant you have one day without thinking of anything or something."

"Okay. On Sat. night we will have dinner or I will go to your hometown."

"Really"

"Yup"

"But before that I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I…l..ke..you not as friend, of course as a lover."

Maria just laughs.

"What is so funny?"

"I know that you like me."

"Whatttt???????"

"Before I win the belt, Trish and I knew it."

Maria laughs louder.

"What is so funny? I love you. Do you love me too?"

"Of…course.."

"Of course what?"

"Of course…mmm."

"What?" John shouted

"YES!"

The silent was broke when Maria laughs.

"What is so funny?"

"You are so handsome when you are serious." Cena blush

"Why are you blushing?" Maria teased

"I am not blushing"

"John Cena is blushing"

Maria stops teasing when Cena sat on the chair and close his eyes.

"Why?" Maria asked

"I am tried and my back hurts" Cena said

Maria massage Cena's back. "I have a present for you". When Cena open his eyes, he was shock because Maria sits on his lap. "What are you doing?" Maria pressed her lips against Cena. He kissed back. Maria put her arms on Cena's neck. The door open and Ashley came in. "Oh Sorry!"

"It's okay" Cena said. They both blush.

"I just want to tell you that Mr. McMahon congratulate you to"

"Okay" they both said

"Bye"

"So….what now?" Cena asked

"What now?"

"Do you accept me as your boyfriend?"

"Yes"

Cena advanced towards Maria and then pressed his lips against her. Cena grabbed both her shoulders and pressed her against the wall. The door opened again.

"Sorry again by the way Trish is looking for you, Maria"

"Ok" Maria smiled

"Ok! Thank you. You can continue now! Bye"

"Bye" they both said

"I have to go" Maria said

"Ah ok"

Maria gave Cena a goodbye kiss. "I Love You"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Diva's locker room

"Trish, Ashley. Guess what?"

"You and John kissed" Ashley said

"No. More than that"

"What?" Trish asked

"John and I are now couples"

"OH MY GOD" they both said

When Candice hears that

"You're now the girlfriend of my John"

"What did you said your John?"

"You bitch, you don't own John"

Candice hit Maria on her face. Maria fights back. Jill, Mickie James and Victoria hold Trish and Ashley so that they will not be able to help Maria. When someone knock on the door

"Help" Trish shouted and Victoria hit her

Cena opened the door

"Maria?" John was shock. He pulls Candice to stop. Matt and HBK also stop the other girls.

"Candice, I thought you're my friend"

"But John you knew that I love you"

"You are a foolish person. If you love me, you should be happy than I found my girl."

Cena carry Maria to his locker room and her wound

"Are you okay?"

"Yup" Maria put a smile

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you"

"For what?"

"Because you save me"

"It's alright. Nothing would ever hurt you again as long as I am here" Maria gave Cena a big hug.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt carrying Trish to his locker room

"Are you okay?" Matt asked

"Yes"

"Thank God"

"No Matt"

"Hn"

"I mean I should thank God for giving me you."

"No problem"

"I'll try. I'll try so that we can be happy. I'll try to like you and love you as much as I love Randy"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Maria and John

"Wait now that we're couple can I call you Felix?" Maria is sitting on Cena's lap

"Nobody ever call me in that name"

"Please"

""Okay"

"Love you, Felix"

This is the happiest day of Cena's life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the superstars will have a vacation. Maria will spend time with Cena and Matt with Trish.

At the hotel

The four pack their things. Before they go to the airport

"Where are you going?" John said

"We don't know" Trish said

"How about both of you go with us?" Maria said

"Nice ideal" Matt said

The four superstars went to John's hometown

When they are there

"Nice house, Felix" Maria said

"Let's came in"

When they came in

"Mom, Dad, Jess, Sam…………Where are you?"

"John????" Jess said

"How are you my little brother?"

"Always fine"

"By the way, this is Matt; remember Trish and my girlfriend Maria."

"Hi" Jess said

"Hi" They answered

"John, you know how to choose a girlfriend" Jess looked at Maria

"Of course" Maria smiled

"Are you alone?"

"No Sam is with me"

"Where are our parents?"

"They went to Italy to do our business." Jess said

"Ahhhh"

"Jess, who's there?

When Sam saw John

"John" She hugs his brother

"By the way, this is my sister Sam. Sam this are Matt, Trish and my girlfriend Maria"

"Oh! Where is Randy?" Sam asked

"Sam cut it out" John said

"It's okay"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish goes to the backyard and Matt follows her.

"You still love him"

"Maybe"

"You still miss him"

"No"

"Why"

"Because now I have you" matt was shock. _/It's a dream right/_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to John's room. He opened the door.

"Tada. This my room"

Maria remained silent

"Why don't you like it? You can sleep on Sam's room"

"No! I think it's too big for one person"

"Before I became a wrestler this is our room"

"Our??"

"Yes, the room of Jess, Sam and me. When I earn money I build a house that has different room. I chose to have this. We have lots of memories here"

John sits on the bed and Maria lay next to him.

"I like it" Maria said

John looks at her and kisses her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks" Trish said

"Thanks for?" Matt asked

"For making me whole again"

They both smiled. Trish fell asleep on Matt's arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time passed, Trish learns to love matt. Of course John and Maria help them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END**

**Hope you like it……….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A WORD CAN MEAN SO MUCH**

_/ Thoughts /_

_(Author's Notes)_

**Maria- **_Ria_

**John**_-Felix_

**Trish-**_Iris_

**Matt-**_Hardy_

_(I am sorry if it takes to long for me to finish this fanfic)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They go back to WWE. It's Monday Night Raw. Candice, Mickie James, Carlito and Triple HHH have a match against Trish, Maria, Cena and .

Candice's team is now on the ring.

"They will lost this game because they can only fight with John" Candice said

"HaHa you're right…Randy is now with Melina" Triple HHH said

Trish music hit. The audience goes wild.

"And the challenger, weighing in at 125 lbs, from Toronto, Ontorio, Canada, Trish Stratus" Lilian said. Trish goes to the front of the ring and points her finger to her back.

"And her accompany weighing in at 125 lbs., from Ottowa, Ill., The Women Champion, Maria" They both get in the ring

"Lilian can I do the honor" Maria asked. Lilian just smile.

John music hit.

"Make his way down to the ring, weighing in at 240 lbs., from West Newbury, Mass., The WWE champion, John Cena"

John goes the ring and kiss Maria's forehead.

"I am not your grandmother" John kisses her again (lips).

"I really like seeing them together" The King said

"Oh…John and Maria get a room. By the way, I like to introduce our new teammate. He is back. Let's welcome, one of the Hardy boys. Matt Hardy' Trish said

The fans go wild.

"Make his way down to the ring, weighing in at 225 lbs., from Cameron, N.C, Matt Hardy"

**1..2..3…**

They won.

At the backstage….

"Nice dress, Ria" John said

"Thanks Felix"

"Nice match Baby" Matt said

"Thanks Hardy"

They are walking and chatting when they saw something….no someone very familiar.

"Hey baby…What about a date tomorrow?" a man said

"Don't you dare touch my girl, Orton"

"I think am not talking to you"

"After what you have done to her "

"Stop it, Hardy"

"But Iris"

"C'mon Randy lets talk"

"What the hell?" Matt said

In Trish's lockerroom….

"Are we having a date?"

"Shut up, Randy"

"Wha "

""You know I am now happy being with John, Maria and my boyfriend Matt Hardy"

"I am sorry, Trish"

"I forgive you Randy but now I don't need you anymore"

Raw will end in 5 seconds

**1...2...3...4...5**

In Matt's locker room

"Hardy" Trish hugged him but Hardy goes away

"Baby Hardy, what's matter?"

"Why did you talk to that bastard?"

"I think my Baby Hardy is jealous"

"What do you care? I have the rights"

"I have to face Randy"

"What do you mean?"

"I am setting myself free from Randy"

"Iris, I am so sorry. I am just scared that you will leave me"

"Why will I leave my baby Hardy" Trish kiss Matt on lips. "Still angry"

"Just promise me that you will never leave me"

"Let me think about it"

"Iris, this is a serious matter" Trish kiss Matt on checks, nose, forehead and lips

"I promise"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria goes to her parent's house

"Maria, you will leave WWE" Maria's mother said

"But Maria likes what she is doing." Maria' father

"Shut up! You don't know what you are saying"

"But mom" Maria said

"No buts you will do what I want or else John will pay. You know what I can do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday Night Raw 2006

"Maria will have to say something. Let's listening to her" The King said

"Thank you, King. It's been two years since I won as a diva. I really love WWE but I think I have to return this belt (Mr. Mcmahon is there) because of some reason"

"No, Maria" the audience said. "Stay"

"I can't (Maria is controlling her tears) I am leaving and if there is a reason why I will came back I will."

At the backstage

"What is this? A joke." John asked

"John, I want a break up"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"Yes" Maria lied

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**THIS CHAPTHER COMPOSED OF TWO PARTS**

_/ Thoughts /_

_(Author's Notes)_

**Maria- **_Ria_

**John**_-Felix_

**Trish-**_Iris_

**Matt-**_Hardy_

**Liza- **_childhood friend of Maria_

_(I am sorry if it takes to long for me to finish this fanfic)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART 1: WITHOUT YOU GIRL**

It's been six months since Maria leave Raw and he believes that Maria didn't betray him.

At Cena's locker room

"Johnny, what are you doing to yourself" Trish said

"Oh…Trish…Matt joined me! Let's drink"

"John, stop it" Matt said

"No, cheers"

"John, do you think Maria will come back if you drink everyday?" Trish shouted

"John, you look like a loser"

John realizes the thing he does.

"Maria should be the loser because she leaves me"

"Your right, Johnny" Trish said

John goes back to normal but he still think of Maria. He still loves her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART 2: I STILL BELIEVE IN LOVING YOU**

Maria woke up in her house but the more she is staying here. She is losing everything she has before. She missed WWE, the staff, the fans, her friends and enemies but the most people she missed are JOHN CENA.

She writes a letter to JOHN.

After an hour she finishes it.

She keeps it on her pocket and goes down. She noticed that there are no people.

She goes outside to her childhood friend.

"Liza, give this to JOHN CENA. Please I beg you"

"Okay"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it is short

Hope you like it


End file.
